Shiny Shiny
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Damien needs a boyfriend, and has decided on the most special and beautiful demon he can find! (Yaoi, Lemon) These characters belong to Sapphiresenthiss not me!


Damien clutched the little black box in his hands tightly. He was nervous, but after many days of trying to figure out whom to ask out, he had finally decided which demon he wanted to be with. The demon prince looked all over, trying to see his target.

After a few hours of searching Hell up and down, he spied him. There, laying out on a rock and toying with the gold bands in his hair, was Aubyxal. The white devil looked very bored as usual, and looked up as Damien hesitantly approached him.

"Hm? Damien, what may I do for you?" he asked, meeting the nervous demon's gaze.

"Oh well Aubyxal… I was wondering if maybe you would uhhh… like to…" he stuttered, unable to concentrate on his words, longing to nuzzle against that soft white hair, feel that soft, warm chest, to intertwine their tails and to kiss those light pink lips.

"What is it? Speak now or I will leave." he stated, turning to go.

"No no wait!" Damien kneeled on his knee and opened the box, inside was a bright, shining gold necklace, and a white gold skull pendant, rubies in the eye sockets.

Aubyxal's eyes widened with surprise and excitement as he saw the sparkling jewelry.

"Aubyxal…" Damien asked timidly. "Would you be my boyfriend? Please?"

"I… Damien I don't know what to say… is that necklace for me?" he asked, hesitantly reaching for the jewelry.

"Yes it is, here." Damien rose to his feet and burned away the box, taking the necklace and carefully clasping it around the scout demon's neck.

"You look very handsome with it on…" Damien said with a flirty grin.

Aubyxal wrapped his hands around Damien and gave him a tight hug.

"Ohhh its perfect absolutely perfect, I love it!" he cried, holding the son of Satan tight. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Hm… Accept my offer?" he said, kissing Aubyxal's neck.

Aubyxal blushed and looked away. This was the son of his master, he couldn't do much better, but he had never thought of Damien this way. Now that he did though, he realized he was rather cute, and the white devil found himself a little attracted to him. He decided that the young demon had been nice enough. Who knows, being with him might be fun.

"Ok Damien, I'm your boyfriend." he said with a smile.

Damien grinned widely and hugged him.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! Let's go to lunch!"

Aubyxal nodded and they started walking, going hand in hand.

"So, shall we get two souls of small children for the both of us?" Damien asked, going up to the pit of tormented souls, having to raise his voice over the screams.

The white devil nodded with a small smile, and they both grabbed one, walking along the path and munching the screaming orbs.

"mmm nnmmm… so Aubyxal, shall we go back to my room and maybe seal this partnership with an act of… love?" Damien asked with a giggle.

"Mmmm… it does sound like a good bit off fun… Alright then! Let's go." he said, and they both started off.

By the time they reached Damien's quarters, they had finished their meals. Damien said a few demonic words, and his door swung open. The couple stepped inside, and Aubyxal, like any scout would, surveyed the room. Damien's room had posters of hard rockers all over it, on his wall hung a few of the weapons of famed murder's, and his bed, was a large Demon King sized mattress, extra reinforced so that when things got hot, the bed wouldn't collapse, and the mattress and sheets wouldn't be torn to shreds. The sheets were black with a bloodstain print, and Aubyxal smiled slightly at the décor.

"Nice room Damien…" he said, lying down on the bed.

The door swung closed and Damien reclined next to his new lover.

"Thanks… so shall we get started?" he asked with a seductive smile.

"I see no reason to delay the inevitable." the albino responded. "If you do not mind, I wish to be the bottom…"

Damien's smirk widened and he rolled over so he was on top of Aubyxal.

"I was hoping you'd say that…"

The heir to Hell brought his lips against the scout's and kissed him passionately, receiving the same passion back. Both of their bodies were hot and steamy as they kissed, and slowly each one undid the other's loincloth, once they were off their cocks rubbed together, and Damien ran his hands through Aubyxal's hair and the white devil felt up his partner's back, running his fingers down the demon boy's spine.

After about two minutes of solid kissing they were both hard as rock, and moaning profusely into each other's mouths. Damien didn't ask, just began to prod at the albino's tight rear, longing to push inside and fuck him until he couldn't stand.

Aubyxal got more and more excited, and moved his hips forward, but to his surprise, Damien pulled back and giggled into his mouth. He was teasing him. Aubyxal pulled away for a moment and licked up Damien's neck.

"Ohhh… are we going to play that way now?" he asked, nipping at his nape and making the demon boy gasp and sigh with bliss.

"Ahhhh… wh-whats the matter, afraid of a bit of teasing?" he asked, pinching one of his nipples and grinning as he got a yelp out of the scount.

"Ah! Not at all…" he hissed, and threw Damien on his back.

"While we're at it, let's wrestle, I wanna see if you really deserve to be dominate…" he growled.

Damien roared and threw himself back on top, and they both began to wrestle fiercely, growling and grabbing at each other's sensitive spots, each trying to get an advantage. Aubyxal grinned and knocked Damien's head on the bedpost, making him yelp.

"OW! Oh you fucking…!" the son of Satan grabbed the white devil's balls and squeezed hard, making Aubyxal roar in pain and dig his nails into the sheets.

"You little bitch!"

After a while of this, eventually, Damien's youthful passion and persistence beat out Aubyxal's older experience.

"Heheh… gotcha now…"

"Just fuck me damn it!"

"If you insist, let's get started!" Damien said with a laugh, plunging himself in hilt deep.

"Ahhhhnnn D-Damien!"

Damien's dick was around 7 inches, Aubyxal's was around 8, but it felt soooo good for them both. Damien began to thrust himself in and out in a slow steady rhythm, and the albino moved his hips to match the movements. Each of them made soft moans and groans as they went, Damien's adorable boyish sounds of pleasure were so cute, and Aubyxal was making a lower pitch of deep, grunting sounds.

"Ahhhh… wow you sure are a tight assed little bitch huh…?" Damien said in between thrusts.

"Shut up… it's been a while since I've been with someone…" he growled, moving faster.

Slowly but steadily, their thrusts began to get faster, more need and excitement in them. Damien was a painting sweaty mess and his partner wasn't doing much better, they both just kept pressing on though, eager to cum.

Damien's cock was filling with a hot tingling pressure, and Aubyxal had a burning need growing deep in the pit of his stomach, the feeling growing larger, and larger, preparing to explode.

"Ahhhh ahhhh Damien I'm gonna… I'm gonna c-cuuuuum!" he screamed, gripping the demon boy's shoulders.

"Y-Yea Aubyxal… m-me… T-TOO! AHHH!" Damien felt the pressure hit its peak.

"T-TOGETHER DAMIEN! ON THREE!" he screamed, clutching the youth and feeling the orgasm grow.

"ONE!"

"T-TWO!"

"THREEEEE!" they both screamed it out together and Damien's hot cum flooded into his insides as Aubyxal's cock burst its load all over Damien's chest.

They both groaned and let their muscles relax, Damien dropping down next to him, both their chests heaving with excitement.

"W-Wow…" Damien groaned…

"Yea…" his lover said, nodded slightly as his tongue hung from his mouth.

"Can we sleep now Aubyxal?" he asked, curling up next to him.

"Yea Damien… that sounds real nice…" the albino responded.

"Oh and Damien?"

"Yea Aubyxal?"

"Thanks for the shiny necklace… its great…"

"No problem baby…"

They curled up, pulled the sheets over each other, and closed their eyes, feeling very satisfied. As for Aubyxal, he had one hand around Damien, and one on the pendant.

"Shiny shiny…" he muttered, falling asleep in his lover's arms.


End file.
